On Liberty
On Liberty ist das Grand Theft Auto IV beigelegte Handbuch. Es ist nicht deckungsgleich mit dem der Xbox-360- und PlayStation-3-Version: Es enthält einige zusätzliche Texte, Werbeanzeigen und hat ein anderes Layout. Einige Texte wurden auch noch einmal von den Übersetzern der ursprünglichen Reiseführer überarbeitet. Vorwort des Chefredakteurs Danke, dass Sie diese neueste Ausgabe von On Liberty gekauft haben – Ihr umfassender Führer durch die aufregendste Stadt der Welt. Nein, wirklich, vielen Dank. Es ist schön zu wissen, dass einige noch immer dämlich genug sind, um für ein Druck-Erzeugnis zu bezahlen, obwohl sie sämtliche Inhalte auch kostenlos online finden würden. Das Internet hat unser Geschäftsmodell im Großen und Ganzen ruiniert – und mein Feriendomizil in den Carraways auch – doch noch immer haben wir den Finger auf dem beruhigend schnellen Puls von Liberty City. Von den angesagtesten Restaurants, über die heißesten Bars, bis hin zu den coolsten Clubs – unser Auftrag war, ist und bleibt derselbe: Wir schicken Sie in die Lokale hier in Liberty City, die uns die meiste Werbekohle zahlen. Man wird nicht zum meistverkauften Stadtführer, indem man die Läden, über die man schreibt, tatsächlich auch besucht. Im Namen der gesamten Belegschaft von On Liberty möchte ich Ihnen viel Glück bei Ihren Ausflügen wünschen und Sie noch einmal an unser spezielles Angebot für ein Zwölfmonatsabo erinnern. Tony Mountebank, Chefredakteur Die besten Sehenswürdigkeiten – die ,Top Five‘ So viele interessante Orte, so viele Frauen – die Entscheidung, was man zuerst aufsuchen soll, fällt in Liberty City wahrlich nicht leicht. Von Middle Park über Star Junction bis nach Firefly Island ist diese dynamische Stadt prall gefüllt mit berühmten Sehenswürdigkeiten. Sie werden Wochen benötigen, um hier auch nur an der Oberfläche zu kratzen. In den Weazel News wird man Ihnen zwar erzählen, dass sich für Liberty Citys historische Gebäude heutzutage nur demokratiefeindliche Terroristen interessieren, doch das Triangel, das Grand Easton Terminal, die Civic Citadel und der Rotterdam Tower sind Zeugnisse klassischer Architektur, die Sie nicht verpassen sollten. Liberty City bietet Ihnen außerdem einige der besten Shopping-Möglichkeiten der Welt. Zwacken Sie also etwas Zeit und Geld ab, um eine halbautomatische Waffe zu sichern. 1. Statue of Happiness Am Ende des 19. Jahrhunderts als Geschenk Frankreichs aufgestellt, verkörpert die berühmte Sehenswürdigkeit eine bittersüße Mischung aus Patriotismus und Angst vor allem Fremden. >> Happiness Island vor Lower Algonquin 2. Star Junction Hier leuchten die grellen Lichter des Kapitalismus 24 Stunden am Tag. Der perfekte Ort für Sie, wenn Sie auf Werbung stehen. >> Burlesque und Kunzite Street, Algonquin 3. The Screamer Ein Jammer, dass man mit dem Screamer nicht fahren kann, denn was könnte schöner sein als eine Fahrt mit einer 100 Jahre alten Holzachterbahn. >> Vergnügungspark an der Crockett Avenue, Hove Beach, Broker 4. National Union of Contemporary Arts Was macht den einen Mann an der Straßenecke zum fluchenden Drogenopfer, den anderen zum Performance-Künstler? Meist liegt’s nur am Body-Painting. Besuchen Sie NUCA und finden Sie Ihren Platz im künstlerischen Spektrum. >> Dukes Boulevard nahe Bunker Hill Avenue, East Island City, Dukes 5. Alderney-Staatsgefängnis Hier finden „unschuldige“ Männer heraus, wozu sie bereit sind, wenn sie des Kontakts zum weiblichen Geschlecht beraubt sind. >> Grenadier Street, Acter-Industriegebiet, Alderney''Alderney gehört ''nicht zu Liberty City. Die besten Oasen der Entspannung – Honkers Wie überzeugt man sich am besten davon, dass man seine Ex tatsächlich nicht mehr braucht? Man trifft sich mit seinen anderen Single-Freunden, redet über Sport, nimmt sich gegenseitig auf den Arm, zieht von Kneipe zu Kneipe und säuft bis zur Bewusstlosigkeit Bier. Das Nachtleben von Liberty City ändert sich so schnell wie die Außenpolitik von Präsident Lawton. Menschen aus aller Welt kommen in diese Stadt, um die beispiellose Bandbreite des Unterhaltungsangebots zu erleben. Von Strip-Clubs bis hin zu Comedy-Clubs bietet die Stadt all das, was Sie angeblich nicht gesucht haben. Erkunden Sie die einzigartigen Attraktionen der einzelnen Stadtteile und denken Sie dran: Was in Liberty City passiert, bleibt auch in Liberty City... bis Ihre Freunde die Fotos am nächsten Morgen auf ihre MyRoom-Seite hochladen. Den großartigsten Absturz der Stadt erleben Sie im Honkers in Alderney. Fummeln kann man im Gedränge der U-Bahn zwar kostenlos, doch kann man einen harten Tag kaum angenehmer ausklingen lassen als beim Lap-Dance. Sie wissen ganz genau, dass die Girls nachher von Ihnen träumen, genau wie Sie umgekehrt von den Girls träumen, wenn Sie später im Bett sind. Die Girls gähnen nur, weil sie tagelang nicht geschlafen haben. Und dieser fassungslose Blick, den sie aufsetzen, während Sie die Kernproblematiken beim Erreichen Ihrer Quartalsziele umreißen – das ist Ehrfurcht vor Ihrer Macht und Männlichkeit. >> Tinderbox Avenue zwischen Phalanx Road und Julin Avenue, Tudor, Alderney Perestroika Warum nicht mal ins Perestroika? Reisen Sie zurück in eine Zeit, als das Zersägen einer Frau noch als Unterhaltung galt, und besuchen Sie dieses beliebte russische Kabarett. >> Tulsa Street, zwischen Mohawk Avenue und Oneida Avenue, Hove Beach, Broker Memory Lanes Machen Sie einen Ausflug zu den Memory Lanes unten am Strand. Sport muss nicht gleich bedeuten, dass man ins Schwitzen kommt. Darum lieben die Amerikaner Bowling. Versuchen Sie sich am anspruchsvollen 6-9-Split mit der beruhigenden Gewissheit, dass Sie Sport treiben. >> Direkt am Meer in Firefly Island, Broker Split Sides Im Split Sides finden sich nicht bloß die üblichen manisch-depressiven Gestalten mittleren Alters, die rassistische Witzchen erzählen – dieser berühmte Comedy-Club präsentiert auch Prominente mit großen Namen. >> Frankfort Avenue nahe Jade Street, Star Junction, Algonquin Das beste Bier – Homebrew Café Probleme löst man am besten, indem man sie wegtrinkt. Es gibt genügend Kneipen in Liberty City, in denen Sie einen schnellen Schluck zum Aufwachen oder ein flüssiges Mittagessen zu sich nehmen können. Viele Bars bieten Darts und Poolbillard und überall gilt das Motto „Sauf, bis du sie schön findest!“ Lernen Sie neue Freunde kennen, treffen Sie sich mit Mädchen und prügeln Sie sich mit den Einheimischen. In einer stillen Ecke in Broker liegt das Homebrew Café verborgen, eine kleine Bar mit besonderem jamaikanischen Flair (und Geruch). Gehen Sie davon aus, dass das Ziegenfleisch tatsächlich von der Ziege stammt, aber fragen Sie nicht, wo in dieser jamaikanischen Bar das Bier herkommt – es sei denn, Sie wollen unmissverständlich klar machen, dass Sie dort nicht reingehören. Dies ist eine echte Szenekneipe, man nimmt sie so, wie sie ist – denken Sie nicht mal daran zu fragen, ob mal ein anderer Song gespielt werden könnte, oder sich über den ständigen Nebel über dem Billardtisch zu beschweren. Das Rauchverbot nimmt man hier so ernst wie die Liberty City Police Department. In dieser Bar kann einen schon mal das Zeitgefühl verlassen... ein paar Mal tief einatmen, ein paar Gläser Ragga Rum – und plötzlich ist es draußen hell und Sie müssen zur Arbeit. >> Tutelo Street, Beechwood City, Broker Lucky Winkles Das Lucky Winkles ist wahrlich einen Besuch wert, nicht nur wegen der willigen, alten Schlampen, die krampfhaft versuchen, nicht von den polierten Barhockern zu gleiten. Eine klassische Spelunke – mehr als ein Jahrhundert lang durchtränkt von Blut, Schweiß und Urin besoffener Arbeiter. In sämtlichen Reiseführern als „verstecktes Juwel“ oder „Geheimtipp des Viertels“ geführt. >> Galveston Avenue und Hell Gate, Purgatory, Algonquin Steinway Beer Garden Einarmiges Reißen in der klassischen Iren-Kneipe. Darts spielen darf hier jeder, der noch gerade laufen kann. Auf in den Steinway-Biergarten – wenn Sie glauben, dass Sie das durchstehen. >> Yorktown Avenue und Morris Street, Steinway, Dukes Comrades Bar Bestellen Sie in diesem derben Russentreff in Hove Beach lieber keinen Kaviar. Man könnte Ihnen dafür den Schädel einschlagen. In der Comrades Bar kennt niemand Ihren Namen. >> Mohawk Avenue zwischen Bart Street und Crockett Street, Hove Beach, Broker Dating in der Stadt Es ist echt nicht leicht! Ich habe meine normalen Anbagger-Taktiken versucht – ich bin zu einer hin, die cool aussah, und habe gesagt: „Hi, ich bin Tony Mountebank. Ich bin einfach nur der Chefredakteur von On Liberty...“ Das hat scheinbar nicht funktioniert, was ich echt komisch finde. Dann habe ich im Internet gesurft und die Anzeige einer Dating-Seite gesehen: love-meet.net. Ich wurde neugierig, wollte wissen, wie ihr Leute eure eintönigen Leben lebt, also habe ich mir dort ein Profil angelegt. Natürlich habe ich nicht meinen echten Namen angegeben, mein Ruhm hätte mir einen unfairen Vorteil verschafft. Ich gab die normalen persönlichen Infos an, die im Allgemeinen erwartet werden: monströses, achtstelliges Einkommen aus einem coolen Job, den ich wirklich liebe, und den ich jederzeit per Laptop von jedem beliebigen Strand oder Segelboot aus verrichten kann; umwerfend attraktiver Körper, ähnlich dem eines griechischen Gottes; und ganz allgemein ein vielseitiger amerikanischer Held mit einem wunderbaren Sinn für Humor. Die Antworten prasselten natürlich nur so auf mich ein, also habe ich aussortiert. Meine Wahl fiel auf eine scheinbar wohlhabende Schnitte aus dem Norden der Stadt. Ich arrangierte ein Treffen in einer Bar bei mir um die Ecke. Es ist wenig sinnvoll, Geld für ein Taxi zu verschwenden, wenn man sowieso kein Interesse an einem zweiten Date hat. Na ja, wie auch immer, sie hatte echt die Nerven, sich darüber zu beschweren, dass mein Körper nichts mit dem eines griechischen Gottes gemein hat. Ich habe nirgendwo geschrieben, welchen Gott ich meine. Egal, jedenfalls war die nie im Leben 22, eher 28. Also fast so als wie mein jüngster Bruder. Was soll das denn? Die coolsten Gadgets Wir alle wollen wichtig sein – und der Besitz eines neuen Gadgets kann uns tatsächlich die Illusion geben, dass wir das auch sind. Aber haben Sie gesehen, wie teuer das Zeug ist? Damit dieser Artikel geschrieben werden konnte, mussten alle Hersteller Textexemplare liefern, die nicht zurückgeschickt werden. Los geht’s... Whiz 8300 Handy Nahezu 100 Prozent aller Einwohner besitzen oder nutzen mittlerweile das Whiz 8300 (erschienen 2008, unendliche Batterielebensdauer). Das ist eine beispielslose Verbreitungsquote! Gewicht: 83,91 Gramm Batterie: Gesprächsdauer – unbegrenzt // Stand-by – Max. 228 Stunden Display: LSD ZiT Wie oft haben Sie schon einen geilen Song im Radio gehört, aber den Interpreten oder Songnamen nicht mitbekommen? Meist deshalb, weil der DJ ausschließlich davon erzählt, wie cool er ist, oder weil gerade eine Knarre losgeht, wenn die Info durchgesagt wird. Solche Frustmomente gehören nun der Vergangenheit an. Wählen Sie einfach ZiT aus dem Menü Ihres Handys aus – und die sagen Ihnen, was Sie gerade hören. So einfach ist das! Infernus Jeder weiß, dass Typen, die protzige Sportwagen fahren, Defizite in anderen Bereichen haben. Wenn es aber um Motoren geht, dann spielt die Größe tatsächlich eine Rolle, und darum ist der Infernus DER Weibermagnet der Stunde! Setzen Sie Ihre Sonnenbrille auf, cruisen Sie die Straße runter und warten Sie, bis sich die Schnecken in ihren rosa Plastikröcken und ohne Höschen Ihnen an den Hals werden. Das hat Klasse. Werbeanzeigen von * 24/7 * Burger Shot * Cluckin' Bell * Logger Beer * love-meet.net * Panoramic * Phyllis * ZiT Anmerkungen en:On Liberty pl:Głos Liberty City Kategorie:Handbücher